Minerva X OC fanfic preview
by Knight of Renaissance Light
Summary: Attention readers! As of now, I have uploaded a fanfiction that is "Minerva Mink X OC"-centric. I highly recommend that you read this. For those of you who want to read it, it's in the M-rated section. It's called "Someone to Love, To Be My Everything." Free sample from the fanfic inside.


_**Attention readers! As of now, I have uploaded a fanfiction that is "Minerva Mink X OC"-centric. I highly recommend that you read this. For those of you who want to read it, it's in the M-rated section. It's called "Someone to Love, To Be My Everything." To tempt you, here is a little preview of the fanfic itself.**_

* * *

Early in the afternoon on that summer day, a lone figure was walking through the redwood forest. Ted was in a white T-shirt, black khaki shorts, and sandals. He was wandering around, no destination in mind and only carrying a few essentials in his black one-strap backpack.

TED: (voice-over) _It all began earlier that summer day when my mom thought that I wasn't getting enough exercise and sunlight. Now I was the type to just sit near my computer and read fanfiction. So Mom said that I had to try making some new friends, which at the time was outside my range of interests and goals. So, instead of socializing, I went out to the woods where I could be alone._

Out of breath, he stopped and decided to take a load off. From his backpack he pulled out a small pillow to lay his head on. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes.

TED: (voice-over) _I stopped to rest for a few minutes before continuing my trek. For ten minutes I rested, until I swore I could hear...singing..._

Suddenly, a velvety voice entered his ears. From the voice, he could tell that the singer was female. Now, ordinarily, most people wouldn't pay heed and carry on with their own business. But being a curious person, he decided to follow the voice to its source. After a few minutes of following the voice, he hid among the bushes where he found a beautiful lake and a little pond side house near the edge. From the house by the lake, he spotted someone coming out: Minerva Mink in a purple robe. As she walked, all the male animals that saw her began to go wild.

MINERVA: _**It's not pretty being me**_

_**Just try it an you'll see**_

_**It's harder than you think**_

_**To be a gorgeous mink**_

_**La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee**_

_**It's not pretty being me**_

TED: (voice-over) _I couldn't believe my eyes. To think that such a delicate and wondrous creature could possess such a beautiful voice. For a moment, I thought it was a dream, but after pinching myself a few times, I was able to confirm that I was indeed awake. I mean, long flowing hair that appeared as if it was infused with stardust. A figure that would make any guy go head-over-heels for. The way she sways and struts as she walks. And most of all, her eyes. In those eyes, I thought I saw something that told me that she was full of…longing. But for what? Whatever the case, something in my heart told me a girl with longing as much as her, was just the right girl for me. (sighs) At least, she would be if only she were willing to accept the existence of my...peculiarity._

His admiration were soon interrupted when the mink shed her robe to reveal a tight-fitting red bikini. Ted could almost feel his jaws sink to the ground, his member harden a bit, and his heartbeat increase tenfold. He needed to sit down before he could faint. However, in the process of doing so, what he didn't notice was that there was a porcupine underneath him.

TED: (voice-over) _Despite my ambitions, I knew that someone with my kind of looks wouldn't have a snowball's chance of winning her heart. However, Fate was about to give me quite the nudge in the only way possible: agonizing pain from a porcupine. _

TED: YOWCH!

As for what Minerva was up to, she was sunbathing near the lake. As she tanned, she had a lot on her mind recently. Ever since Newt, her hunting dog nemesis, moved away with his master for Africa, things have gotten a tad boring around these parts of the wood. And since Wilbur B. Wolff found himself a lady werewolf a few weeks ago, she was feeling rather lonesome. She just wished that someone would come and rescue her from the pit of despair and loss. Someone warm and kind with really rich parents. But it wasn't like miracles fell from the sky all the time. At that moment however, she heard what sounded like a cry of physical pain. She looked around for the cry, until she looked and saw a young man fall towards her, landing flat on the sand.

TED: (groans in pain)

MINERVA: Oh dear. Excuse me, but are you okay?

TED: Ugh...I think so.

As he was looking up, he made contact with Minerva's eyes. Now, usually Minerva wasn't much interested in skinny guys rather than those with muscle, but this one person seemed more…different from the rest. She couldn't tell, but something was telling her that this strange young man who fell out of the sky might be…something more than he seemed.

As for Ted, he was in awe. Looking face-to-face with the mink, he froze for a few minutes. Staring into those eyes, he wanted to let out like those other wild animals did. But somehow, he figured that a girl of this sort might have had experience with guys who went crazy over her. So after he came back to reality, he took near all his willpower to stop his body from acting and strangely enough...it worked.

TED: Uh, hello.

MINERVA: Hello.

* * *

_**How was that tidbit? If you'd like to read more, please go to the M-rated section and read my fanfiction.**__  
_


End file.
